This Monster in Me
by IGIBAB
Summary: Une petite voix semble chuchoter à l'oreille de Pinkie. Mais cette voix ne semble pas très gentille avec les amies de la jument des fêtes. Est-ce juste de la fatigue ? Fiction écrite en 2014


This Monster In Me

Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Pinkie Pie, j'habite à Ponyville avec tous mes amis, c'est à dire tout le monde ! Ce que j'aime le plus, c'est de faire sourire mes amis ! Et pour ça, je donne le meilleur de moi-même ! Dès le matin ! J'organise des fêtes tous le temps ! Et ce que je préfère par dessus tout, c'est m'amuser avec mes amies Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Rarity et Fluttershy !

Ah ah, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai envie de penser ça d'un coup.

Quand j'y repense, c'est vraiment étrange ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Je me demande qui était cette voix que j'ai entendue dans ma tête. C'était une fille je crois. Je ne sais plus. J'étais triste parce que mes amies ne voulaient plus participer à mes fêtes, mais en faite c'est parce que c'était mon anniversaire, et qu'elles m'organisaient déjà une fête. Une fois que j'ai compris ça et que j'ai cessé d'être triste, tout s'est arrangé, et la voix a disparue.

Mais je n'aime pas cette voix. Elle a dit des choses méchantes sur mes amies, et personne ne dit du mal de mes amies! Si je la revois, je lui dirais, tient! Oh, mais c'est une voix, je ne peux pas la revoir, c'est vrai. Ah ah ah !

Une seconde... Ce n'est pas la première fois que je l'entends... Hm ? Est-ce que je ne l'ai pas déjà entendue murmurer avant ? Même qu'après ça, j'ai eu des moments où je ne me rappelais plus de ce que je venais de faire, comme si j'avais oublié. Et c'est toujours à des moments où j'étais un peu triste. C'est bizarre. Je devrais peut-être en parler à Twilight ?

* * *

J'en ai parlé à Twilight finalement. Elle m'a dit que ce n'était rien de grave, qu'elle aussi parfois elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui causait. Elle me disait que c'était une sorte de conscience, que c'est notre esprit qui nous donne des idées ainsi, qui déguise nos pensées. Je lui ai répondue que moi la voix ne me disait que des méchancetés, et elle m'a dit que c'était sans doutes ma colère ou quelque chose comme ça. J'ai appris que j'ai peut-être de la colère en moi. Ça me rend triste, je veux juste faire sourire mes amies, alors pourquoi serais-je en colère ? Je passe mon temps à sourire. Je ne comprends pas. Et cette voix qui revient chuchoter !

Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? J'étais dans ma chambre, pourquoi je suis soudain devant la maison de Fluttershy ? J'ai marché sans m'en rendre compte ? La voix est partie d'un coup elle aussi.

Tout ceci commence à m'inquiéter. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Il faut que j'en reparle à Twilight !

* * *

Twilight n'a pas pu m'aider. Elle m'a dit que j'étais peut-être fatiguée, ou alors que j'avais été chez Fluttershy sans m'en rendre compte alors que j'étais plongée dans mes pensées. Malgré tout, elle a dit qu'elle allait chercher dans ses livres au cas où, c'est tout Twilight ça, hi hi !

Enfin, je crois que j'ai compris. La voix revient quand je suis triste, alors je n'ai plus qu'à ne pas être triste, comme ça je ne l'entendrais plus !

 _Mais tu es triste._

Hein !? Qui a dit ça ? C'est la voix, mais elle semble différente. D'habitude je l'entends chuchoter à mon oreille, là c'est comme si elle était dans ma tête ! Et la voila qui recommence à chuchoter ! Tais-toi un peu ! Je ne t'aime pas !

Ah ? Elle a arrêté ? Hé bien je lui ai appris qui était le patron alors. Je me demande quand même ce qu'elle me veut. Et d'où elle vient ?

* * *

Je n'ai plus entendu la voix depuis un moment. Twilight avait raison, surement de la fatigue. J'ai peut-être trop fait de fêtes récemment, hi hi !

J'attends Rainbow, elle a dit qu'elle viendrait chez moi aujourd'hui. Elle est un peu en retard. Peut-être qu'elle a oublié ? Non non, Dashie n'oublierait jamais voyons, ha ha ! Pourtant c'est bizarre qu'elle soit en retard alors qu'elle est super rapide, non ? Oh surement qu'elle a quelque chose à faire qui lui a pris plus de temps que prévu.

 _Donc tu es moins importante que ce qu'elle a à faire._

Hein ? La voix revient ? Je croyais qu'elle était partie !

 _Je ne partirais pas. Contrairement à tes "amies", qui ne viennent même pas quand tu leur demande. Comme la fois où elles ne t'ont pas écouté lorsque tu essayais de sauver la ville des parasprites._

Mes amies étaient juste trop préoccupées à sauver la ville, et Twilight a compris son erreur. Je ne lui en veut pas.

 _Vraiment ?_

Vraiment! Je peux le promettre façon Pinkie Pie! Et qui es-tu? Pourquoi tu me parles comme ça ? D'où tu viens ?

 _Je suis ton amie. Ta seule amie._

J'ai plein d'amies. Et toi je ne te connais presque pas, mais si tu veux on peut être amies.

 _Nous sommes déjà amies... Et les autres ne sont pas tes amies... Il n'y a que moi._

Si ce sont mes amies ! Mes meilleures amies ! Et tu ne m'as pas répondu : d'où viens-tu ?

 _De toi... Je suis toi. Tu es moi._

Comment ça ? Je ne comprend pas.

Et bien? Tu ne réponds plus?

Qu'est-ce que ? Pourquoi il fait noir tout à coup ? Tiens ? La lune est déjà levée ? C'est la nuit ? Il n'y a plus personne dehors. Je ne comprends pas, il y a un instant c'était tout juste le début de l'après midi. Est-ce que j'ai encore oublié ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ah, voila la lumière de la maison.

Mais... Cette odeur... Quelqu'un fait cuir des cupcakes ?

En effet, le four est allumé. Ça sent bon, mais une autre odeur flotte au dessus. Bizarre. Ils ont l'air prêts. Hm. Rouge, ils sont à la fraise ? Framboise ? J'arrive pas à identifier. Je vais en gouter un pour voir.

Hm... Beurk ! Ils sont vraiment pas très bon. Je sais pas qui les a fait, mais je vais devoir lui donner quelque cours je crois.

Au final, je ne sais pas si Rainbow est venue ou non, puisque j'ai tout oublié. J'ai peut-être un défaut de mémoire ? Twilight est toujours de bon conseil, je verrais demain pour lui demander. Aller, je me cuisine un petit truc et je vais me coucher.

* * *

Dashie a disparue! Twilight voulait la voir ce matin, et elle n'était pas à sa maison, et personne ne l'a vu depuis hier ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien être en train de faire ?

 _Tu le sais très bien... Ah ah ah..._

Comment ça ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ?

 _Je serais toujours là quand tu seras triste ou inquiète... Et tu sais très bien ce qui est arrivé à Rainbow._

Non, je n'en sais rien. Et laisse-moi tranquille, sauf si tu sais où est Dashie !

Hé bien? Tu ne réponds pas ? Tant mieux !

Bon, il faut quand même que je parle à Twilight de mon problème.

* * *

Quand j'ai dit à Twilight que la voix devenait de plus en plus présente dans ma tête, elle a semblé inquiète. J'ai crû l'entendre murmurer un mot, "schizophrénie", ou quelque chose comme ça. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle a dit, mais elle m'a répondue qu'elle devait faire des recherches. J'ai dit que j'allais l'aider, mais elle a insisté pour le faire elle même. Après tout, c'est Twilight, elle est un peu spéciale avec les livres.

Mais... On aurait qu'elle me cachait quelque chose. Comme si elle ne voulait pas me le dire. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai même crûe qu'elle avait peur de moi ! Hi hi hi ! Je suis vraiment bête parfois. Bien sûr que non.

 _Bien sûr que si._

Encore toi! ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin !?

 _Elle a peur de toi... Tu l'inquiètes, mais surtout tu l'effraie. Et tu le sais très bien, sinon je ne serais pas là._

Mais pourquoi elle aurait peur de moi voyons ? C'est mon amie !

 _... Tu veux voir... ?_

Voir quoi ?

 _Ce qui est arrivé à Rainbow Dash ? À Dashie, comme tu l'appelles ?_

Tu sais ce qui lui est arrivé !? Mais pourquoi tu en me l'as pas dit !?

 _Je te gardais la surprise. Une amie se doit de faire des surprises._

Une surprise ? Quoi ?

 _Je vais te montrer alors. Par souvenir, ce sera plus rapide._

Par souvenir ? Qu'est-ce que... ?

 _..._

...

 _Alors ?_

Q-Qu'est-ce q-que... tu... ?

 _Lui ai fait ? Je pense que c'est pourtant clair, non ? Je l'ai tuée. Un peu plus que ça même, si on considère que je l'ai torturée avant. Elle ne fait pas de bon cupcake par contre._

T-Tué ? D-Dashie est... ?

 _Morte, oui. Merci d'avoir été assez triste pour me laisser prendre le contrôle d'ailleurs._

Rainbow est morte... ? Morte... ? Mon amie, morte ? C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

 _Plus ou moins. Physiquement c'est toi, puisqu'on partage le même corps. D'ailleurs j'espère que tes amies ne s'en rendront pas compte. Imagine, si elles apprenaient que tu as tué Rainbow, oulala ! Ha ha ha !_

Tu as tuée mon amie... ? Pourquoi... ?

 _Parce que ce n'était pas une vraie amie. Je suis ta seule vraie amie._

Tu n'est pas mon amie !

 _Si. Et ce n'était pas ton amie. Regardes-toi, tu ne pleurs même pas._

Je ne pleur pas, parce que si je pleur tu vas faire je ne sais quoi et encore faire du mal à une de mes amies !

 _Tu comprends vite. Mais tu es tout le temps triste, alors je serais toujours là._

Je ne serais pas triste ! Je ne serais plus triste ! Pour mes amies ! Pour que tu ne leur fasse pas de mal ! Disparais !

Tu es partie ? Parfais !

...

Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire... ? Mon amie est morte... Dashie est morte... Par ma faute... Non non non! Ressaisies-toi Pinkamena ! Si tu es triste, elle reviendra faire du mal à tes amies! Tu ne dois pas pleurer!

* * *

Je marche dans Ponyville. Tout le monde cherche Dashie. J'ai peur. Si jamais quelqu'un le découvre ? Que vont penser mes amies ? Et si jamais elle recommençait et faisait du mal à mes amies... avec mon apparence. Oh mon dieu, c'est moi qui a tuée Dashie. Elle m'a vue la tuer. Elle a crûe que c'était moi, son amie. Qu'est-ce que... ? Quelque chose goutte sur ma joue ? Je pleur ! Par Célestia, non ! Il ne faut pas que je pleur ! Elle va revenir sinon ! Vite, oust les larmes ! Oust ! Arrêtez de couler ! Pitié !

Je n'ai pas le choix. Cette chose en moi est trop dangereuse. Je dois avertir Twilight. Peu importe ce qui m'arrive. Je dois protéger mes amies ! Sinon elle va les tuer !

La bibliothèque. Je toque. J'entends du bruit. Faites que ce ne soit pas Spike. La porte s'ouvre.

Twilight ! Merci Twilight ! Vite ! Mais... Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? On dirait que... Tu viens de comprendre quelque chose. Tu as peur de moi ? Elle le savait déjà ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait Twilight, si tu savais ? Oh non ! La voix revient ! Non ! Pas ça !

 _"Bonjour Twilight."_

Hein ? C-C'est moi qui a parlé ? N-Non ! C'est la voix ! Elle a parlé à ma place ! J-Je souris ! Je suis sûr que je souris ! Pitié non ! Cette chose s'empare de mon corps ! Fuis Twilight ! Fuis ! Ne fais pas que reculer bêtement dans ta bibliothèque ! Je sais que tu as compris, alors fuis ! Arrêtes-moi, arrêtes-là ! Tues moi ! Fais quelque chose !

Oh non, je m'approche d'elle ! Je ne contrôle plus mon corps ! Arrête, pitié, arrête !

 _"On va bien s'amuser Twilight, d'accord ?"_

Je ferme la porte. On est seules dans la bibliothèque.

Où suis-je ? Il fait noir ! Bon sang, non ! Elle a fait quelque chose ! Pas à Twilight !

 _Oh si. Elle a été drôle tu sais._

TAIS-TOI ! ASSEZ ! Ne fais plus de mal à mes amies... Arrête...

 _Ce n'était pas ton amie non plus. Lève la tête, et regarde là dans les yeux, dit moi que c'était ton amie._

Twilight... ? C'est toi... ? Mais qu'est-ce que... ? NON !

 _Ah oui, il n'y a que la tête par contre._

Twilight... Pourquoi... ?

 _Et c'est comme ça que toutes finiront... Il n'y aura plus que nous deux... Les deux meilleurs amies pour toujours._

Je ne suis pas ton amie ! Et je ne le serais jamais!

 _Tient, tu pleurs ? Ne soit pas triste, je vais arranger ça, j'ai une idée pour que toutes ces méchantes personnes disparaissent. Hi hi hi. Attends un peu, je vais te montrer quelque chose._

Quoi encore !? Où suis-je ? Ponyville ? Mais... Il n'y a personne ?

 _Personne. À part nous deux. Regarde derrière-toi, il y a tes anciens "amis"._

Qu'est-ce que... ?

 _Le truc bien, c'est que des têtes c'est plus facile à aligner. Surtout que bon, tous les habitants d'Equestria, c'est pas facile à rassembler. Profite de la vue, il m'a fallut un peu plus de huit ans pour faire ça. Bien sûr, j'ai pas fignoler pour la plupart, mais tes plus proches "amis", je m'en suis occupé avec soin, ne t'en fais pas. Même Gummy a réagi, pour une fois._

Tout le monde...

 _À peu près oui. Maintenant nous sommes toutes les deux. On a toute une vie devant nous pour nous amuser à présent ! C'est pas génial !?_

* * *

"Twilight, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi Pinkie refuse de bouger depuis tout à l'heure ? Elle a l'air complètement traumatisée !"

"C'est de ma faute Rainbow Dash. J'avais laissé trainer une potion de cauchemar, et Pinkie a crûe que c'était la potion pour être bleue qu'elle m'avait demandée, alors elle l'a bue."

"Une potion de cauchemar ?"

"Oui, ça fait ressortir les plus grandes peurs, et ça les amplifie au maximum. On dit que certains en deviennent fous."

"Et on peut savoir pourquoi tu as fabriquée une potion aussi dangereuse ?"

"La recette avait l'air compliquée. Je me suis dit que c'était une occasion de m'entrainer. Mais comme je n'ai pas trouvé de moyen sans dangers de la tester, je l'ai laissée trainée en attendant."

"Bravo ! Non mais franchement ! Tu vois dans quel état elle est maintenant !? Elle a même pas dit un mot depuis son réveil !"

Je suis dangereuse. Je vais les tuer si je ne fais pas attention. Je suis dangereuse. Elle a tué mes amis. Je suis dangereuse.

Je suis dangereuse.


End file.
